


Reflections

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reflects on the Horrorterrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rose kind of gets the short end of the stick when it comes to characterization in the main comic. I'd like to see more development and exploration of her character. Maybe think of what she was doing off-camera that the comic skipped over.
> 
>  **A/n:**  
>  Not sure if this is what you were looking for, but here you go! Intended to be marginally time ambiguous.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and sometimes you think you worship demons. Well, no, you do actually worship demons. The horrorterrors from the furthest rings being demons. Wasn't this supposed to be a game? The kind you played at your home computer, in your home where your shitty alcoholic mother could ignore you and you could pretend you had a normal life. Instead here you are walking through the ruins of your planet. What happened when you destroyed ruins, anyways? did they become Ruined ruins? were they still just ruins? Either way, your magic was snaking through the stones, exploiting cracks and slowly unweaving the room, hoping to figure out more about this game. You do this because THEY tell you to. Sometimes you really wish this were still just a game you played with your shitty friends. Somewhere in the back of your head you wonder if you and your friends really are the good guys. If the beasts that whisper their black words right into your brain aren't evil and using you to destroy the universe. You think they must be good, you trust them, they haven't messed things up for you so far...had they?  
But then why were things falling apart? You don't know which life was worse. The life with your sad excuse for a parent who drinks and one-ups you every goddamn chance, or the one where you are quite possibly a crucial instrument in demons killing everything you have ever known, and alot of things you haven't ever known. 

If you were forced to think on it, though, you think you would choose this one. Even if you were a pawn for them, they could turn out to be good. On top of that, when it came down to it, in this world you had Magic. Real magic, with wands and smoky black magic tentacles and flying. That may have balanced things out a little.


End file.
